


you're the apple of my eye

by agentmmayy



Series: promptober [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chai apple cider, literally its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Daisy makes Fitz her favorite fall drink.





	you're the apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).

> this is for my lovely Flor who prompted 'seasonal drinks for daisy + any ship of your choosing' so I chose fitzdaisy just for you, lovely! <3 I hope you enjoy. I... really shouldn't be posting this now because I have two projects to finish by tonight and two drawings to do by Friday but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and yes this is how I make my tea please don't come for me
> 
> also, if you haven't had chai apple cider then have you even lived?

Amidst the rest of the gloomy Playground, the kitchen was bright and warm. It wasn’t very late, but the sun already set, casting an even darker hue in the underground base. Unlike the other rooms, the kitchen was lit up both with lights and company. 

Shutting the fridge door, Daisy brought out a half-empty jug of apple cider. She glanced over her shoulder to Fitz, who sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes were alight with excitement. “You’re going to love this.”

“If you say so.” After three years of knowing each other and one and a half of dating, by now Daisy had a good grasp on Fitz’s likes and dislikes. She was normally right. Fitz looked on in confusion as Daisy took a pot down from the wall, placing it on a burner. “What exactly am I going to love again?”

“Chai apple cider.” She flicked a burner on before turning to face Fitz, leaning against the oven. “It’s delicious and the best way to celebrate fall.”

That was another reason why the base seemed cooler than usual. After a few long, torturous months of summer, fall finally came. It brought Daisy’s spirits up, made the leaves turn and caused the temperature to slip below eighty degrees. But, Coulson still kept the air-con on. Fitz tugged at his sweater paws, folding more fabric into his palms.

“You know another good way to celebrate fall?” He asked, crossing his arms to rest on the table. “Being bloody warm.”

“This will warm you up,” Daisy told him as she moved to the counter to grab the kettle. She sent Fitz a suggestive look coupled with a wink. “And if not, then I will.”

Fitz was partially tempted to forget about the drinks and haul Daisy back to their bedroom, but his body refused to cooperate. Every part of him was heavy with exhaustion. It had been a long day for both of them with Fitz in the lab and Daisy busy at the Cocoon. They wanted to steal a moment to themselves before going to bed. So, after dinner, when the rest of their team filed out of the kitchen, they stayed behind. 

When Daisy poured the apple cider into a pot, it hissed and fizzled, steaming up. She quickly leaned away and turned the burner down, grabbing the handle of the pot to shift the cider around. The bubbles lessened, and Daisy relaxed. 

On the other hand, Fitz looked like he was about to bolt. “Do I need to have the fire extinguisher on stand by?”

“It wasn’t that bad!” she protested. “Besides, at least I’ve never blown the microwave up.”

“That was one time!”

“Still.” Daisy leaned over the pot, breathing in deeply. “This smells amazing.”

With the scent of apple cider permeating the air, the kitchen seemed to come alive. When the kettle shrieked, Daisy transferred it to a hot pad before turning to the counter. She rose onto her toes to open one of the cabinets, and as she did, the hem of her- Fitz’s- sweater lifted up, revealing a sliver of golden skin. Fitz’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. Before his mind could wander, Daisy settled back on her heels. Clearing his throat, Fitz looked to what she held in her hands instead, cheeks burning slightly. 

“What mug do you want?” Daisy asked, one hand resting in the cabinet. “I should give you Coulson’s grumpy cat one to fit your mood.”

He huffed. “Very funny. I’ll take the tank one because I feel like I’m on E.”

“May used the giraffe one earlier,” Daisy said, trailing off into a sigh. “Which leaves me with the owl.”

The owl was a ceramic coffee cup, decorated with textured feathers and painted in warm colors. “It’s a cute owl.”

Fitz watched as Daisy poured the hot water into the two mugs. Her arm jostled just slightly, and water ran down one side of a mug, pooling onto the counter. Cursing, she mopped it up with a wad of paper towels. “You sure you don’t need any help?”

“I’m only making tea,” she said. “I can at least do that.”

“I should do the tea part.”

“You should sit and wait for me to finish,” Daisy replied. “Look, I know you’re uptight about your tea, but I promise this will turn out good. May’s been teaching me how.”

Fitz grumbled. “She doesn’t make tea like I do.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that.” Daisy opened a drawer, pulling out two familiar small objects. “Anyway, I have Gerald and Tina to help me.”

With a click, she opened the monkey tea steeper and placed one tea bag inside. Then, Daisy took the dinosaur tea steeper and placed the other bag in that one. She lowered both into the steaming mugs, peering in to watch the water bloom with a deep, russet brown. 

“They do help a lot,” Fitz commented. It seemed as if he was physically restraining himself from joining Daisy at the counter. 

“Now for the milk.”

He frowned. “Aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

“Yeah.” Daisy moved to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. “But I’m here for a good time not a long time.” 

After doing the sniff test, Daisy warmed a glass of milk in the microwave, taking it out with a whispered  _ hot hot hot!  _ Carefully, Daisy poured the milk into the mugs, mesmerized by how the liquids melded together. White blossomed under the copper-colored tea, billowing before turning the tea a muted tan color. There was only one step left. On the stove, the apple cider bubbled. 

Daisy turned the burner off and brought the pot to the counter. “Now for the grand finale.”

“Finally.”

Unlike the milk in the tea, the apple cider had an anti-climatic effect that still wasn’t visible even when Daisy stirred it. Spoons still swirling around the rim of the cups, Daisy lifted them from the counter and walked to the table. 

“Here we go.” She slid Fitz’s mug in front of him, eagerly placing hers down as she took the seat beside him. Grinning, Daisy sat down, hands cradling her tea. “Doesn’t it smell amazing?”

Fitz sniffed the drink suspiciously. “Is it spiked?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “No, it’s not spiked.”

“Lame.”

“Come on,” she cajoled, nudging her elbow against his. Fitz playfully narrowed his eyes at her, shifting his mug away. “Try it. You’ll love it.”

“Alright, alright,” he conceded. “Stop hitting me, woman.”

Under Daisy’s watchful eyes, Fitz raised his cup to his lips. Immediately, his senses were bombarded with the strong spices of the tea. It was sweet yet pungent, making the back of his throat pleasantly sting. Everything about it was the epitome of fall. Unwilling to wait any longer, Fitz took a drink. It clung to his tastebuds. The apple cider washed over him in the same instant, bringing a light, fruity taste that pierced through the potent spices. He swallowed and felt his chest bloom with warmth. 

After another sip, Fitz set the mug down. A pensive line creased his brows when he licked his lips as if mulling over the flavor. He drew it out, content to see Daisy squirm in anticipation. A few seconds passed before he sighed.

“It’s good.”

“I knew it!” Daisy exclaimed, bumping his elbow again. The smile she wore sent a different spark of warmth in Fitz’s chest. “See? I told you.” With that, Daisy took a drink. Swallowing, her eyes slip closed, and she moaned. “It’s so good.”

While it didn’t compare to butterbeer, it was still delicious. Fitz took another drink. “Where’d you get this recipe from anyway?”

“Uh, a farmer.” Daisy glanced at her cup, idly swirling the liquid inside around. She folded in on herself a little, high spirits fading. Frowning, Fitz shifted closer as Daisy began to talk. “After I left St. Agnes, I went upstate for a while just to get away from the city. There was a stand at an apple orchard on the side of the road selling hot drinks. The owner asked me if I’d ever tried it.” She chuckled. “I must have gone back to that stand like eight times before I left.”

There was a beat of silence. Daisy brought her cup to her lips again, avoiding his gaze. Talking about their childhoods was never easy, no matter how used to it either of them were by now. 

Fitz cleared his throat before beginning, “First time I had apple cider was at a farmer’s market when I was seven. Mum wanted to try some before she bought a bottle and let me have a sip,” he said, trailing a finger along the rim of his mug. “It tastes a bit different than this.”

“That because of the alcohol?”

He laughed. “Could be.”

She was so close; she was practically in his lap. Fitz brought an arm around Daisy’s shoulders. She readily leaned into him, as if she was waiting for the green light to cuddle. Fitz pressed a kiss to her temple as Daisy nestled her head on his shoulder. Sitting like this in the rickety kitchen chairs was uncomfortable, but Fitz had no desire to move. 

With a content sigh, Daisy snuggled into him before asking, “What’s fall in Scotland like?”

“Wet,” he said immediately, memories of jumping in puddles cluttered with leaves surfacing. “Damp. Cold. It’s beautiful, though. All the leaves change, and the hills do too.” Fitz glanced down. “You’d love it. I should take you some time.”

Daisy tilted her head to look up at him. For once, her face was unguarded. The raw hope in her expression made the haunted look in her eyes disappear, if only for a moment. “Yeah?”

Fitz nodded, reaching to tuck a strand of Daisy’s newly-short hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”

At that, her smile returned. Fitz felt himself smiling back. Happiness was rare recently, but it seemed the new season brought some with the autumn breeze. Daisy nuzzled into the palm he set against her cheek before leaning up to press her mouth to his. Fitz sunk into the kiss, threading his fingers through Daisy’s hair. She tasted like cinnamon, cider, and the distinct sense of  _ home  _ that he’d finally found. When he smiled against her mouth, Daisy pulled away with a breathless laugh before she closed the gap between them again. Fitz decided chai apple cider was the best drink in the world when it came from Daisy’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to prompt me for Promptober over on tumblr where i'm also agentmmayy :)


End file.
